Polypropylene has found wide applications in various fields including household commodities, kitchen utensils, packaging films, automobile parts, machine parts and electric appliances, in which additives are incorporated in accordance with each specific required performance. For example, polypropylene compositions containing such additives as an elastomer and talc are employed in application fields in which mechanical strength is required, such as automobile parts.
There has, however, been expected an improvement in the flowability upon injection molding for the polypropylene compositions of prior art exhibiting improved material properties by the addition of an elastomeric component and a talc component.